


Best Big Brother

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mary had never been prouder of anyone.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Best Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt proud at the froday community and allbingo on DW.

"What's going on ?" Mary asked when she heard Dean arguing with his playdate.

"Johnny said that it was bad that we have Sammy. That once the new baby comes no one cares about the first kid. That Sammy was going to be a giant pain in my butt and I should think of a way to give him back," Dean said.

"That's not true," Mary had started to speak but Dean cut her off.

"I know that. He's my Sammy. I wouldn't give him back for nothing. I told Johnny that and he said I was dumb. I said he was dumb not to know how he was a big brother. That's the best job you can have right, Mommy? You said that I would always be Sammy's big brother and I had to 'member that he would want to be like me. So, I have to be the best brother I can. I don't think giving him back would be a good brother thing. When he argued with him I told him me and Sammy don't want to play with him anymore and then he cried," Dean explained what had happened. 

Mary had no doubt he would be the best big brother a baby could have.


End file.
